The Third Time
by ILycorisI
Summary: In order to fully succumb to the darkness you must first leave the light. Sasuke realizes it's harder then it seems, Sasusaku, one shot.


The shadows at dawn weaved in and out of each other as the lone boy stood in the middle of Konoha looking down at the unconscious body in his arms.

Sakura's still tear stained face was unmoving except for a few slow breaths that emerged from her mouth.

Sasuke stared down at her his dark eyes filled with remorse.

He didn't have time, they would be coming soon.

But part of him refused to let her go.

There were only two others times Sasuke had felt this helpless, the first at the chuunin exams after he had first received the cursed seal.

He remembered that night to well,

---

After Sakura and Naruto had finished telling him what had happened during the time he was in "that state" they had both quickly fallen asleep, partly out of exhaustion and partly out of relief.

Sasuke had taken watch, he told them it was only because Sakura had done it the night before and Naruto needed time to heal but in truth it was because of that face, her face.

He still remembered that moment, at first it was just a haze a yearning for power beyond anything he had felt before but something had taken hold of him, something that as he turned around realized meant more to him then power.

"_Onegei…"_ That single word and her tears still haunted him and as he turned to look at the one who had caused them he realized it did her to.

Sakura was slowly shaking in her sleep as she murmured "Sasuke-kun…" He grimaced she was dreaming about him, him causing her pain.

He quickly got up hoping to restore their water supply and as he did so also clear his mind. Just as he did though a hand reached out to him, he touched it as it slowly shook.

She was dreaming again,

Before he knew what he was doing he had already pulled her into an embrace, "Sasuke-kun?" She questioned confusedly as she awoke from her night fears.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said as he hugged her tighter his face buried in her hair.

Sakura put her own arms around him as she let him embrace her, and once again as he held her in the dark of the night he was the one who was saved.

---

Sasuke blinked as another memory slowly formed in his mind.

He continued staring down at Sakura her gentle features giving him no comfort now.

---

The second time had been after the chuunin exams and the sand sibling incident.

At that time his seal had activated again and even with his new found move "chidori" he was powerless to save Sakura.

It was a rainy day soon after that, he had spotted her taking refuge in the shade of one of the many sakura trees that surrounded the village.

A shopping bag was clasped in her hands as she stared up into the gray sky, she had obviously been caught in the storm by surprise.

He smirked, that was so like her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called with her usual optimism as she noticed him, it always comforted him in a strange way.

Sasuke walked over to her the rain not bothering him,

"You have interesting scenery taste," He said staring into the wet sakura petals.

She laughed,

"No just bad weather senses."

He turned to her, her own pink hair was drenched in rain yet she seemed perfectly happy.

It was like the day before, he had seen her, she was still all bandaged up and yet she acted as if nothing happened.

When Hinata had asked her about it she replied with her usual smile,

"It's nothing big don't worry!"

He frowned, if it weren't for his own weakness he wouldn't have had to be protected by her, and she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

He leaned over her as he thought this, the rain from his raven hair flowing over her face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"If I can't do anything else I can at least shield you from the rain."

He murmured moving closer to her, it was another moment of weakness, a yearning, but this time not for power, for her.

His lips met hers in a silent apology, which she accepted, as the sakura petals fell over them could he himself have guessed he would've shattered this knowingly?

---

He shivered the sound nins chakra was now here he had to break it, the last moment between him and her.

He gently placed her down on a bench, her tears still lingering on her face.

He leaned into her wanting to have one last memory with her but quickly pulled away, instead wiping the last of her tears away.

"Sayonara,"

The words he had never wanted to say to her came out of his mouth naturally as he walked away, away from his house, away from Konoha, away from his only light.

_Don't heal my wounds, don't make me forget._


End file.
